Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floating grid that can be assembled to support decorative elements such as flowers or candles in a small body of water.
Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various floating devices that support decorative elements such as flowers and candles for use in small bodies of water such as swimming pools or ponds. The following U.S. and foreign patent references are typical.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,718 discloses a floating candle device comprising: a candle enclosure, a candle base having upper and lower portions, a grommet dimensioned and configured to fit into said opening in said lower portion of said candle base, wherein said floating candle device is arranged with other floating candle devices into letters and shapes (FIGS. 1-6; Column 7, Lines 67-69; Column 8, Lines 1-4; Claims 7-11).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,042 discloses an artificial lily pad made with polyester fabric flower petals, molded polypropylene or polyethylene stamens and stigmata, ethylene vinyl acetate leaves, polystyrene foam pads, and a bottom anchor ring. An anchor weight is attached to the bottom anchor ring by a monofilament nylon line which is colorless in water (FIGS. 1-3; Column 2, Lines 49-58; Claim 1).
2007/0107117 discloses a fountain kit for outfitting a swimming pool that comprises a water fountain assembly and a water pump assembly, including a plurality of fountain water outlets interconnected by a common conduit, which common conduit and which water outlets are mountable in adjacency to an upper pool periphery (FIGS. 1-8; Paragraphs [0042]-[0046]; Claims 16-21).
WO 2014197517A1 discloses a water purification apparatus comprising injection moulded floating non-toxic, biodegradable, and recyclable polymer planar structures (claim 2; FIG. 4).
2007/0137100 discloses a floatable plant cultivation system (FIGS. 2 and 3).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,838 discloses a floatable unit for displaying foliage on ponds (FIGS. 2 and 6).
The following patents show other floating plant structures of possible relevance: U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,903; 2012/0174480 A1; and, 2008/0230010 A1. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 1,188,198 discloses a floating plant support system for artificial flowers.
The following non-patent literature articles describe structure of possible relevance.
Adminkak “Flower vase arrangement” kianaa.com, Mar. 2, 2014 http://kianaa.com/diy/arrangment/flower-vase-arrangement/ discloses the use of “tape to make a grid on wide open bowls and vases. The grid makes it easier to decorate flowers.”
1Man1Garage, “Floating Pavilion for Outdoor Party Lighting in a Pool or Pond. Decorate the large platform to suit your needs and Decor,” Etsy.com, accessed: July 2016. https://www.etsy.com/listing/195649848/floating-pavilion-for-outdoor-party discloses “a solid foam core that keeps the wood shell able to ride out a gentle roll of waves, underneath is an anchor point hidden from view to tether the platform to each other, or solid ground.”
The following U.S. patent references may also be relevant: U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,033,326, 7,406,798, 7,000,347, 5,934,796, 5,758,452, 5,722,347, 4,588,618, 3,089,155, 2,531,562, 2015/0027047, 2002/0184818.
The following foreign patent references may also be relevant:
WO 2005110167A1 JPH 1136122A
It was in the context of the above priori art that the present invention arose.